Recently, there is a strong demand for the improved waterproof function in various electronic devices, and accordingly developments of waterproof connectors have been promoted
In an exemplary waterproof connector, a contact is attached so as to penetrate through a housing, and a contact portion of the contact exposed to the outside of the housing is brought into contact with another contact of a counter connector. In the waterproof connector of this type, a penetration part in which the contact penetrates has to be sealed to secure a waterproof function.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a waterproof connector in which a contact 1 penetrates through a housing 2, and a peripheral region of the penetration part of the contact 1 is sealed with an elastic sealing member 3 as illustrated in FIG. 25.
The contact 1 is pressed into a through-hole 4 formed in the housing 2 and fixed to the housing 2, and a contact portion 5 of the contact 1 exposed to the outside of the housing 2 comes into contact with a contact 6 of a counter connector, thereby establishing electrical connection with the counter connector. An end portion of the contact 1 projecting inside the housing 2 is attached to a board or the like disposed in the housing 2.
The elastic sealing member 3 is pressed into an elastic-sealing-member accommodation portion 7 that is formed in the housing 2 and communicates with the through-hole 4 so as to prevent water from intruding into the housing 2 through a gap between the contact 1 and an inner wall of the through-hole 4.